The present invention relates to spine fixation devices and methods which supplement a primary spine fusion device, such as by way of example only, an interbody fusion device.
A common procedure for handling pain associated with degenerative spinal disk disease is the use of devices for fusing together two or more adjacent vertebral bodies. The procedure is known by a number of terms, one of which is interbody fusion. Interbody fusion can be accomplished through the use of a number of devices and methods known in the art. These include screw arrangements, solid bone implant methodologies, and fusion devices which include a cage or other mechanism which is packed with bone and/or bone growth inducing substances. All of the above are implanted between adjacent vertebral bodies in order to fuse the vertebral bodies together, alleviating associated pain.
It can be advantageous to associate with such primary fusion devices and methods, supplemental devices which assist in the fusion process. These supplemental devices assist during the several month period when bone from the adjacent vertebral bodies is growing together through the primary fusion device in order to fuse the adjacent vertebral bodies. During this period it is advantageous to have the vertebral bodies held immobile with respect to each other so that sufficient bone growth can be established.
Such supplemental devices can include hook and rod arrangements, screw arrangements, and a number of other devices which include straps, wires, and bands, all of which are used to immobilize one portion of the spine relative to another. All of these devices generally require extensive surgical procedures in addition to the extensive procedure surrounding the primary fusion implant.
It would be advantageous if the device and procedure for supplemental spine fixation were as simple and easy to perform as possible, and would optimally leave intact all bone, ligament, and other tissue which comprise and surround the spine. Accordingly, there needs to be developed procedures and implants which are minimally invasive and are supplemental to spine fixation devices and methods.
One object of the present invention is a device that immobilizes the vertebral bodies by immobilizing the respective spinous process extending therefrom. The device contains a spacer adapted to be positioned between adjacent spinous processes so that the spacer may be located close to the spine. A strap connected with the body is designed to engage the spinous processes, such that the device may be adjusted about the spinous processes. The device ensures that the spacer remains properly positioned between adjacent spinous processes.
Another object of the present invention is a method to insert the device in a manner that minimizes destruction to body tissues. Such a procedure is less traumatic to the patient. Thus, the patient will recover from the procedure faster than with conventional methods.